Gilbert Hagiwara (Omega Timeline)
Gilbert Vernon Hagiwara (March 2, 1939 - July 10, 2014) was a Johtoan businessman, inventor and former president of Silph Co. Hagiwara is best known for his creation of the Master Ball. Early life Hagiwara was born in Goldenrod City, Johto and was the youngest child and only son of George Hagiwara. Hagiwara studied economics at the University of Goldenrod City. Career Early career Hagiwara started working at Silph Co. in 1959 after gratuating from the University of Goldenrod City. He became involved in sales, but later moved to the development branch of the company. Developing the Master Ball In 1968, Hagiwara started to develope better Poké Balls for Silph Co.. The idea to make a Ball with a perfect catchrate was first discussed by Vernon Hagiwara during the creation of the Ultra Ball. Hagiwara went to Hoenn for a few months to visit Joseph Stone. Stone and Hagiwara made a blueprint for a potential Master Ball, but the final product failed. In 1977, Hagiwara restarted the development after becoming the president of Silph Co. after his father's passing. In 1980, the first tests were a success and Hagiwara received a 20 million funding from Champion Robert Oak for further development under government supervision. In 1984, the first Master Ball was made and was tested on a Raticate. President of Silph Co. In 1977, Hagiwara became the president of Silph Co. after the passing of his father George Hagiwara. Gilbert started the build of the Hagiwara Tower in the centre of Saffron City and relocated the Silph Co. headquarters to Saffron City. Kidnapping On October 1, 1988, Gilbert Hagiwara was kidnapped and released on a ransom of 35 million Kantonese dollars. He was imprisoned for two months in a cottage in the Viridian Forest. The Police discovered the cottage and freed Hagiwara. The kidnappers Sird Saque, Archer Apollo, and Gozu Morihira, were eventually caught and served prison terms. In 1997, the police discovered that Hagiwara's brother-in-law Giovanni Sakaki was behind the kidnapping. Personal life Hagiwara married Kimie Sakaki on 26 March 1973. Their first child Kudo Hagiwara was born in 1978. They had two more children after that. Hagiwara was accused of having an affaire with a maid in 1992. Hagiwara denied the claims, but many critics accused Hagiwara of having paid hush money to silence the maid. In a statement, both Gilbert and Kimie denied the claims and said that they are in a happy marriage. Later life Retirement After retiring as president in 2005, Hagiwara remained active in the company. In 2009, Hagiwara worked on a documentary of his life with KJBS. The documentary was released on 22 November 2009 and was title Gilbert: Master of the Master Ball. Hagiwara started a Pokémon rescue centre in Saffron City to help vulnerable Pokémon in the wild. Illness and Death Hagiwara fell ill in 2011. Hagiwara never revealed his illness. Hagiwara was hospitalized again in late 2012. He was discharged from the hospital in early 2013, but returned the same week. On July 9, 2014, Hagiwara was rushed to the Poké Center in secret and died just after midnight on July 10th. Hagiwara's death shocked the Pokémon World and a memorial was created at the Saffron City Poké Center. Legacy Hagiwara's most important legacy is the Master Ball. The ball remains the most used ball by the government and is the most powerful Poké Ball ever created. Category:Omega Timeline Category:People (Omega Timeline) Category:1930s births (Omega Timeline) Category:2010s deaths (Omega Timeline) Category:20th-century inventors (Omega Timeline)